The invention is related to mining industry, namely to devices for dispersion of solid minerals in particular quartz sands and associated minerals.
It""s known an acoustic device for low frequency oscillation excitation in flotation pulp that contains hollow elastic shells forming the channel for flowing the liquid being processed, section for their alternate compression by pressing of compressed air onto their external surface by means of which pulp oscillations are excited (see SU 484012, B 03 D Jan. 14, 1975).
The drawback of the known device is low power of pulse action on flotation pulp and materials encompassed in it.
It""s known low frequency acoustic converter including hollow case with feeding and discharge sections and piston exciter with electromechanical reciprocating drive placed in the case. (see U.S. 6,135,357, NKI 23914, 2000).
The drawback of the known device is low power of pulse action on the liquid being processed which leads to weak dispersion of inclusions in it. Lots of horizontal dynamic loads is also a drawback of the device with reciprocating piston movement.
The aim of the invention to patent is to increase pulse effect on liquid being processed and dispersion degree of its inclusions by means of multiple actions of impact loads from every pressure pulse and impact load concentration at certain areas within the device as well as decrease in horizontal dynamic loads during the work of reciprocating drive piston.
The solution of the mentioned problem is attained
by fixing low frequency acoustic converter including hollow case with feeding and discharge sections, piston exciter with electromechanical reciprocating drive up with acoustic energy concentrator whose semi-closed restricted inner volume has ellipsoid inner surface with two focal planes and is vented to the case cavity at one side and to the discharge section at the other; the cavity of the case has two axisymmetrically located reflecting surfaces, and the upper one is of second order and has at least one charging opening vented to feeding section, while the bottom one passes smoothly into ellipsoid inner surface of semi-closed restricted volume of acoustic energy concentrator, one focal plane of the concentrator matching with focal plane of reflecting surface of second order, the other with discharge section inlet; the piston exciter is made of at least one piston connected to electromechanical drive by means of rod
as well as by shaping the reflecting surface of second order as a part of spherical surface
as well as by shaping the bottom surface of the case in the form of ellipsoid torus
as well as by constructing piston exciter of three pistons located axisymmetrically in the cavity of the case and connected by rods to electromechanical reciprocating drive
as well as by tight mutual coupling of lower parts of rods
as well as by shaping pistons as ellipsoids
as well as by lining outer surfaces of pistons
as well as by lining inner surfaces of hollow case, concentrator of acoustic energy and discharge section
as well as by forming the reciprocating drive as slider-crank mechanism connected by gimbal gear to drive in the form of at least one electric motor established on the base
as well as by forming slider of slider-crank mechanism as a bushing installed with a slide fit onto stationary cylinder and bound by arm to the piston rods.